


Puppies make everything better

by CreativeHale (CreativeShadows)



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has a Bad Day, M/M, Puppies, Stiles Makes It Better, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeShadows/pseuds/CreativeHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a bad day, Stiles jumps in and makes it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies make everything better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erciareyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/gifts).



It was no underestimation that Derek was having a bad day. For one, he spent yesterday cleaning his Camaro, inside and out, and what did he find in the door this morning? A left over Reese's packet (thank you Stiles) not to mention a bird thought it was a good idea to poop on the window overnight.

Then to make matters worse, he was trying to simply bring out the trash and a cat decided to jump on the bag and tear a hole in the bottom, letting all the rubbish fall to the floor. Werewolf abilities be damned, that cat was quick. Then lofts wiring tripped and he had to try and fix that to actually put on the TV.

He had gotten glued to putting Netflix on in the background, the place feeling extremely empty when the pack wasn’t there.

To top it off, all his fresh food was out of date. After the recent supernatural fiasco with a coven of witches, he hadn't had chance to go to the store this the week. All his betas seemed to like eating the food, but never replace it, so it was down to him; hence why he was currently walking round with a basket on his arm, picking up the necessities. He was just grabbing some milk when two familiar voices rounded the corner.

 

"Hey look it's Derek" Scott said.

"Hey man" Stiles said, clapping Derek on the shoulder, causing him to drop the milk. It hit the floor and spilled everywhere. This was just not his day.

"Shit Derek, sorry"

"Maybe if you didn't flail yourself everywhere all the time, it wouldn't happen" Derek snapped, regretting it instantly at the look of hurt that flashed across Stiles' face, before he masked it and tried to remain neutral.

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed, chill dude, someone can clean it, what are you doing in here anyway?"

"What does it look like Stiles? I'm hardly here to do anything else but shop, maybe I came here to hunt instead. You know the cashier looks tasty, maybe I should just wolf out and take him now"

"Easy, what crawled up your butt and died, honestly. On second thought, I don't think the cashier would mind you taking him now, he looks like he needs to get laid" Stiles chuckled, moving them out the way to let an employee come and clean up the milk.

"Why don't you just mind your own business" Derek snapped, causing tension as the whole aisle went silent.

"And that is our cue, no need to get your fir in a twist, I was just saying. Come on Scott, I can see where we're not wanted." Before Derek could respond, Stiles and Scott had gone out of sight, the rapid beat of Stiles' heart having left the store almost immediately.

Shit, he didn't mean for that to happen. He quickly grabbed the rest of the things he needed and headed home.

Once he was there he decided to just go to bed and try and sleep the day away. Doing that was better than seeing it. He curled himself up under his covers and closed his eyes, trying to forget how irritated he was.

It didn't work, he was too busy thinking about what he had said to Stiles in the store. Their banter normally flows pretty easy, but his day wasn't allowing that. After battling his inner thoughts for almost ten minutes, he grabbed his phone and sent Stiles a text, a simple

' _sorry. Having a bad day._ '

It didn't take long for the reply to come through.

' **Need cheering up? Got to do something first, but I can be there in an hour.** '

Derek wanted to say no, he figured he'd just get more irritated. However, that pull Stiles has over him won, because he was sending back an ' _okay_ ' before he realised what he was doing.

He wouldn't say he had feelings for Stiles per say, even though that's pretty much what it looked like. Stiles got under his skin with his snarky mouth, that constantly liked to chew and suck on everything, for the record nothing that goes in Stiles' mouth is made any less obscene when he's finished with it. Not to mention his stupidly gorgeous eyes that seem to glisten in the sun light. Why did his stupidly beautiful face have to make it so hard to look away?

Yeah, Derek was screwed, but the pack was in a good place right now and the last thing he needed was adding Stiles' rejection to that. Creating another thing to add to his growing list of why he has the worst luck in the entire world.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, his loft door was being opened. Instinctively, he shot up, thinking there was an intruder, even though the entire pack are constantly coming in and out whenever they feel like it. It wasn't until the sound of many beating hearts coming into his loft that he left his room and went to find the source.

There were puppies. Everywhere. They ran up to him in unison, all, by the looks of things, fifteen of them. They were wagging their little tales and sniffing his legs, some trying to climb up and get him to pet them. Derek sank to the floor and allowed them to dive on him, licking his face and barking. He felt immensely better, surrounded by a bunch of small creatures that wanted nothing more than for him to play with them. He got so lost in them that it took him a while to register how they even got in here. He located the familiar scent and looked up at a smiling Stiles leaning against his door. He couldn't help but smile in return.

"Better?"

"Much better, how did you even get them?"

"I have my ways. You looked like crap earlier, I was just trying to put that very rare smile back on your face"

"Thank you" Derek looked back up at him, trying to convey his thanks in a smile.

 

He learned that Stiles had to look after them for one of his neighbours who seemed to think it was a good idea to keep letting their dogs breed. He could only have them for a few hours, so Stiles had to take them home. The loft felt empty when he'd left, so he thought it best to sit down and watch Brooklyn nine nine to fill the silence. He'd got through four episodes when the loft door slid open, revealing Stiles. Surprised, Derek threw him a look that conveyed as much. It didn't earn him a response but Stiles came and sat next to him and just watched with him. The silence was strangely comfortable, Derek had learned to act relatively normal around Stiles, even though their arms were brushing slightly and their legs were touching. It wasn't until he could smell a spike in arousal that he turned to face Stiles, realising he was already looking back at him.

Derek didn’t have time to register anything before Stiles was moving forward, kissing him, brushing their lips together slightly. Derek sat there stunned, he wasn’t expecting that, he didn’t even have time to do anything before Stiles was pulling back.

“I’m sorry, I thought maybe you, it doesn’t matter, I’ll go before this gets weird.” Stiles stood up and went to walk away. Derek moved after him quickly.

“No, wait” He grabbed his arm and turned him round so they were face to face. He put his hands either side of Stiles’ face and pulled him forward, locking their mouths together once more. Stiles moaned a little when Derek ran his tongue across his bottom lip, trying to explore his mouth further. He felt Stiles’ hands go into his hair, pulling him closer. Their tongues slid together, in a calm kiss that almost conveyed all their built up energy in a way that was opposite to the way they were with each other. When Derek pulled back, he was still pretty surprised at what just happened.

“How long have you…” Derek trailed off, looking into Stiles’ eyes for an answer.

“Years dude, how did you not know?” Stiles replied, moving his hands down to Derek’s waist. “Wait, don’t answer that, I already know the answer. I do have another question though.”

“Okay”

“What was better, the puppies or me?” Stiles looked like he was genuinely asking him.

“Puppies, definitely, all the time” Derek joked, smirking slightly.

“You are so -” Derek didn’t let him finish, cutting him off with a kiss. Of course it was Stiles but he wasn’t going to tell him that, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://creativehale.tumblr.com)


End file.
